Cookie Dough
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Shouta questioned, watching Toshinori as he examined the mixture in the bowl. Toshinori only shrugged and gave a slight smile. Or, Shouta and Toshinori attempt to bake sweets but find out that they have absolutely no idea what they are doing. Prompt fic from tumblr.


**Cookie Dough**

_Summary: Prompt fic. itsthefandommash (still freaking love this username xD) sent me two prompts. Here is the second part: Erasermight learning to make sweets, but they both kinda suck at baking_

_"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Shouta questioned, watching Toshinori as he examined the mixture in the bowl. Toshinori only shrugged and gave a slight smile. _

_Or, Shouta and Toshinori attempt to bake sweets but find out that they have absolutely no idea what they are doing._

_Author's Note: So I absolutely love tumblr. I posted that I needed fluffy prompts in my life and people came through for me! I love it especially cause they didn't know who I was or what I write and they threw ideas at me and it is amazing! Thank you so much everyone! I did change it up just a bit from the prompt. Shouta knows he can't bake but still tries and kinda fails. Other words, this fic did not come out the way I thought it would and a lot shorter. It was a tad hard to write this just because I really love to bake and I fancy myself good at it. At least everyone who eats what I bake, love it and says it's really good. I constantly think how is someone bad at it? Than I remember my husband can't even cook a box of mac and cheese to save his life. Well anyway, on with the fic!_

_Additional notes: So my laptop has been doing this weird error thing and then completely restarting my computer. I almost had this complete and my laptop decided to do it for a third time in one day. I think I might be about to lose my laptop (knock on wood). _

**Cookie Dough**

Their was a reason that Shouta practically lived off of jelly packets and simple foods. Being an underground hero who operated at night as well as a full time homeroom teacher made it extremely hard to be able to spend the time to cook.

Currently, Shouta was seated at his kitchen island while Toshinori stood across from him pulling out different ingredients. It had been Toshinori's idea to make chocolate chip cookies for their students and Shouta just hoped that they turned out okay. Neither of them were like Sato, who made his own sweets for his quirk, and they were probably going to fail miserably. Shouta did hope that maybe underneath Toshinori's All Might ego that he might actually be a good baker. Note: Cooking and Baking were two completely different things that Shouta figured out the hard way. He was a decent cook when it came to food but sweets... he was a goner. Not that he would tell Toshinori that. Toshinori wanted to bake sweet for his students than he was going to help him.

The electric mixer was sitting to Shouta's other side. For whatever reason, Hizashi had an electric mixer. How a man with three seperate jobs found time to use an electric mixer, Shouta would never know. When he had asked to borrow the machine, Hizashi only told him not to almost burn down his kitchen. You almost burn down your kitchen once and you never live it down apparently. In his defense, he was sixteen and alone. It's been fifteen years since then and Hizashi still tortures him with that information.

His gaze followed Toshinori as he focused on putting the base ingredients into the bowl for the electric mixer. Standing up from his spot, he rounded the bar and went for the other ingredients. He eyed the recipe once more before going to work on the other part. Toshinori worked on the butter mixture while Shouta did the flour.

"Why are their two types of sugars... for cookies?" Toshinori muttered quietly as he scooped brown sugar into the bowl on top of the butter.

Shouta smiled softly as he looked to the other. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Shouta questioned, watching Toshinori as he examined the mixture in the bowl. Toshinori only shrugged and gave a slight smile.

"Neither do you." Toshinori retorted.

Shouta chuckled for a second. "Touche." He paused for a moment, looking between the two bowls. "Are we supposed to mix all this up in one bowl or two?" He asked, looking between the baking soda in his hand and the sugar in Toshinori's bowl.

Looking up to Toshinori for a moment, Toshinori shook his head. "I think two than we combine them."

Shouta huffed, reaching over and grabbing the recipe. "Why though? It seems more logical to mix everything all at once." He stated, reading over the instructions, stopping as it did say to mix them seperately before going to one bowl.

Toshinori laughed for a second, turning on the mixer only for it to fling out some of the batter against them. Shouta blinked as he felt a piece hit his face. His gaze moved over to Toshinori, who gawked at him for a second before both broke down laughing. Toshinori took a second to turn the mixer down.

Shouta grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped the butter and sugar off of his cheek and went back to his bowl. With the flour, baking soda, and salt together, he looked back to what Toshinori was doing. Toshinori was adding in the eggs and vanilla into the still mixing batter.

"Okay, according to this. We mix in the flour stuff now." Toshinori said, looking between the bowl and the recipe. "You know, thank God, Hizashi gave us this recipe."

Shouta rolled his eyes thinking back to when Hizashi gave it to him. Hizashi said he had dumbed down the instructions so Shouta shouldn't fail at this. He didn't say a word as he poured the flour into the bowl, not thinking as the flour hit the still moving beaters and came flying out of the bowl and getting both him and Toshinori in the face.

"I'm pretty sure I was supposed to turn this off first." Toshinori said, biting his lip to try and keep his chuckles in. He reached over, swiping his finger over Shouta's hair. "You have flour in your hair."

Shouta glared to him for a second. "You do too."

Toshinori smirked back at him. "I have blonde hair, you can't see it as much as black hair. You literally look like a ghost right now." The older man teased.

Shouta's face flushed as he grumbled. He reached over and grabbed the chocolate chips and threw them into the mixing batter. "I'm never baking again." He proclaimed.

Toshinori chuckled once more. "Don't be like that, Shou." The blonde said, turning off the mixer and pulling the bowl out. "Now get over here and help me do this." He said, giving the best doe eyes he could before Shouta finally caved and walked over to the batter. The cookie set was already sitting on the oven ready for the batter.

Shouta didn't say a word as he started making small little balls out of the batter and placing it on the sheet. Toshinori did the same thing, most of his being larger due to the size of his hands alone.

It took them about five minutes to get all the batter rolled and onto the sheet and put into the oven. Shouta set the timer for ten minutes and went back to his spot at the island and went back to his grading.

As the time past, he could smell the baking cookies. To him, it actually smelled good to him. This was his first attempt at baking and both of them had managed to get covered in flour and batter. For neither of them knowing what they were doing, Shouta thought that they might of just pulled it off.

All thanks to Hizashi's 'dumbed down' instructions. God forbid if they tried it without instructions. It might of failed worse.

The timer went off and Toshinori moved to get the cookies out of the oven. He paused as he pulled it out and turned to face Shouta. Shouta bit his laugh to keep from letting out the chuckle that was bubbled in his chest. "Um... okay."

All of the cookies were flat like they were supposed to be but with the large rolls that Toshinori had placed down, it baked into the others surrounding them, almost completely covering the sheet and making it look like a cake.

Toshinori placed the cookie sheet onto the oven and let out a chuckle of his own. "I think we accidently made a cookie cake instead."

Shouta only gave a soft smile. "This is why I let Hizashi do the baking." Shouta muttered. He hopped off of the stool and went around to the oven. He carefully peeled off a chunk off of the side and took a bite. "It tastes good at least."

With the piece still in his hand, he reached over and held it in front of Toshinori. The blonde leaned down and took the piece into his mouth. Making a small noise he pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Shouta turned and looked back at the supposed to be cookies. "We could always just cut them into random shapes and say good." He said with a shrug.

Toshinori grinned. "Yeah, let's do that and say it was on purpose."


End file.
